A to Z about Their Love Story
by kikiva-no
Summary: Berbagai hal yang mengikat hubungan keduanya, fanfict mini yang berdasarkan 26 prompt dan disusun secara alfabetis, tentang Rivaille dan Petra, kisah mereka dari A menuju Z.


**A to Z about Their Love Story**

**Shingeki No Kyojin By Isayama Hajime**

**RiveTra 3**

**...**

Ok kita bertemu lagi, ini fict kedua ku di fandom ini. ^^

Kali ini saya ingin bercerita tentang berbagai hal yang mengikat hubungan mereka berdua, karena itu terciptalah fanfic mini ini yang berdiri berdasarkan 26 prompt dan di susun secara alfabetis, tentang Rivaille dan Petra.

Kisah mereka dari A menuju Z.

Happy reading! ^^

.

**...**

**.**

***1 ABUSIVE**

Pemuda itu selalu berbicara kasar pada semua orang, tak terelakkan tua atau muda.

Namun..?

Sebenarnya, tak pernahkah kalian memperhatikannya? Tak pernah sekalipun kedapatan dia tengah berkata kasar pada gadis ini.

.

.

***2 BELIEVE**

Dia mengira semua orang menganggapnya mengerikan.

Namun tidakkah justru dia menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah sejak lama percaya kepadanya?

Percaya bahwa dia pria baik, baginya masa lalu hanyalah tentang masa lalu, gadis itu percaya dalam masa depan pemuda itu akan dapat menebus dosa-dosa di masa lalu dengan caranya sendiri.

Baginya pemuda itu kilatan cahaya terang yang dikirim oleh Tuhan bagi kehidupan umat manusia.

.

.

***3 COFFEE**

Petra yang membuatkannya, dan Rivaille yang menyicipinya.

Sesuatu pengikat yang begitu menawan bagi keduanya, suatu hari Petra membuatkan secangkir kopi untuknya, sehingga kemudian terbesit sebuah ide baru. Bahwa kelak dia harus menikah dengan seorang gadis yang berbakat meracik kopi.

Sebenarnya hatinya sempat bertanya-tanya, "Petra, apakah usianya tak terlalu muda untuk-ku?!"

.

.

***4 DRAMATIC**

Rivaille percaya bahwa yang sudah mati tak akan pernah bisa hidup kembali, begitu lihai menempelkan lekat-lekat topeng besi menutupi wajahnya.

Harus memilih di antara 2 pilihan, menyelamatkan nyawa rekan-rekannya atau membiarkan gerobak tetap mengangkut bujur tubuh kaku itu.

Sangat egois bila dia lebih mementingkan mayat-mayat di saat masih memiliki peluang untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya, lalu tercetuslah sebuah perintah untuk membuang segerombolan raga yang telah mendingin itu.

Ya... walaupun, gadis itu berada di sana, salah satu dari mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa...

Namun sekilas topeng itu mulai meretak.

Beban ini begitu berat.

Dia terpuruk ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu telah tiada.

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah yang menyendu, di saat detik-detik peristiwa menyakitkan itu sedang berlangsung.

.

.

***5 ENERGETIC**

Petra selalu berlatih dengan giat, giat, dan giat. Agar tak merepotkan siapa saja yang terlibat di kehidupannya.

Dan gadis itu memperoleh hasilnya, dia diakui lebih unggul oleh prajurit lainnya sehingga dipromosikan secara langsung untuk bergabung ke dalam Rivaille _**Skuad**_, inilah awal dirinya bertemu dengan sang pencuri hati.

Ah... tentang mitos bahwa wanita lebih lemah dari pria, sekarang terdengar menggelikan. Karena wanita ini telah membuktikan bahwa itu benar-benar sekedar mitos.

.

.

***6 FULL**

Hatinya dipenuhi oleh sederetan ingatan tentang pemuda itu, kapten yang secara diam-diam telah merasuk ke dalam jiwanya.

Terekam indah di dasar memori ingatan hatinya.

Bahkan ketika seorang rekan bersurai perak yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan sederet perhatian dan rasa suka terhadapnya, tak membuat memori yang terisi penuh itu berkurang setitik saja. Karena dia tahu.

Tahu bahwa hatinya dipenuhi Rivaille seorang.

.

.

***7 GRAY**

Bila digabungkan mereka adalah abu-abu, Rivaille yang berlatar hitam dalam masa lalunya yang kelam sedangkan Petra yang memandu cahaya putih itu secara perlahan untuk masa depannya.

Mereka serasi bukan?

.

.

***8 HARD**

Dunia ini memang sulit, begitu keras.

Seperti hatinya yang berjanji akan selalu melindungi setiap teman yang bersama nya, gadis itu terlalu khawatir ketika melihat Rivaille berdiri tepat di depan Eren yang tanpa sengaja telah merubah sebagian tangannya ke dalam wujud Titan.

"_**Heichou**_! menjauhlah dari Eren! Kau terlalu dekat dengan bahaya!" ucapnya lantang terlalu jelas bahwa dia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan menimpa sang Kapten.

"Tidak, yang seharusnya menjauh adalah kalian, cepat menjauh darinya."

Dengan ekspresi matanya yang masih begitu tajam, Rivaille mengatakannya dengan begitu tenang.

"Kenapa?!" ucap gadis itu tak mau kalah.

"Hanya intruksi saja," ucapnya seolah masih bersikap santai.

Petra menatapnya lantang, tak sedikit-pun rasa takut itu datang. Namun tidakkah justru dia menyadarinya, di Dunia yang begitu keras ini bukan hanya dirinya saja, tetapi Rivaille juga tak menginginkan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya terhadapnya.

.

.

***9 INTREPID**

Ada banyak Prajurit lelaki yang bisa direkrut ke dalam tim nya, namun saat melihat binar manik madu yang memancar dari mata gadis itu. Hatinya tak tergoyahkan untuk memilihnya dia dapat melihat sisi Petra yang tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan.

Dia mandiri,

Dia berbeda,

Dia berani.

Sangat terlihat jelas bagaimana ketika gadis itu siap menantang maut hanya untuk melindungi seorang anak laki-laki –yang telah Rivaille titipkan padanya- seorang anak yang dipercaya akan menguak misteri tentang menggulingkan kekuasaan Titan.

Dan jika kalian menyadari ini bukti jika Rivaille sangat tahu bahwa Petra adalah gadis pemberani.

.

.

***10 Juvenile**

Usianya sudah matang untuk menjalin hubungan serius, namun dia menundanya. Sebagai penyandang Prajurit terkuat dalam umat manusia bukan sedikit yang jatuh hati padanya. Hey lagi-lagi dia mengabaikannya dengan sangat mudah. Hanya karena sebuah alasan, yah...

Gadis yang ditaksirnya masihlah remaja.

.

.

***11 KEEP**

Di dalam ketidak berdayaannya, detak jantung boleh perlahan melemah, desahan napas boleh perlahan berhenti, kemudian nyawa yang akan segera menyusul terlepas.

Tapi cintanya pada sang Kapten tak akan pernah melemah, berhenti, atau-pun terlepas. Karena dia akan setia menjaganya, menungguinya di Surga.

.

.

***12 LETTERS**

Satu hal yang membuat keduanya sakit dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

Menyakitkan bila mencinta seseorang terus menerus secara rahasia, namun bukan menjadi penghalang karena dirinya juga merasa bahagia walau hanya surat yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, di dalam sebuah surat dia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara jujur.

begitu juga dengan sang pemuda, dirinya begitu bahagia ketika mengetahui isi surat gadis itu yang hampir separuhnya mengenai tentang dirinya. Hey! Kemudian dia teringat. Gadis itu sudah... ah... andai saja dia lebih cepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, yang ternyata tak berbeda dengannya.

Sungguh suatu yang menggembirakan sekaligus menyakitkan bukan?

.

.

***13 MISSION**

Tidak ada satu-pun misi yang mustahil bagi seorang yang terkuat dalam umat manusia seperti Rivaille. Semuanya berhasil dilewati dengan mudah, memanfaatkan bakat kehebatan alamiah yang dimiliki olehnya.

Ah, kecuali misi untuk membawa kembali tubuh dingin sang gadis ke dalam dinding.

Jika saja kalian dapat memahami bagaimana rasa sakitnya, bila menjadi dia.

.

.

***14 NIGHT**

Petra suka banyak hal, berada di dekatnya, melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya.

Malam adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang di nanti oleh Petra, karena di saat sore menjelang malam adalah tugasnya untuk menyeduh kopi, dan berakhir duduk di satu meja besar bersama Rivaille dan yang lainnya.

Yeah paling tidak gadis itu bisa mendapatkan semua hal yang disukainya dalam sekaligus.

.

.

***15 ORDINARY**

Mereka sederhana, hanya sama-sama saling melindungi, saling melengkapi, dan saling mempercayai. Rivaille menyukai seorang yang tidak kekanak-kanakkan, dan Petra termasuk kedalam salah satu dari type-nya.

Petra selalu mengurusi semua kebutuhan anggota Rivaille _**Skuad**_, dia bersifat ke-ibuan. Gadis kecil yang menawan.

.

.

***16 PROMISES**

Petra berjanji akan melindungi orang yang disayanginya sepenuh hati, berjanji akan membahagiakannya, tak menyusahkannya dan tak akan meninggalkannya secepat mungkin.

Rivaille juga berjanji bahwa dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan lagi nyawa yang tak bersalah, dia akan melindungi semuanya. karena semua terasa berharga baginya sekarang.

Dan akankah janji mereka akan terpenuhi?

.

.

***17 Quiet**

tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Rivaille pernah memberitahukan kesukaan nya yang baru kepada Petra.

"Hari ini aku tak butuh kopi,"

"Lalu anda ingin apa _**Heichou**_?"

"Sesuatu yang manis,"

"Seperti madu?" ucap gadis itu polos. Rivaille hanya mengangguk ketika gadis itu telah membawakannya segelas minuman baru. Teh madu.

"kamu selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan," ucapnya parau.

Dan Petra kembali tersenyum senang.

Aha, dia masih tidak mengerti bahwa arti madu itu adalah dari bongkahan mata dan helaian rambut indahnya, Rivaille hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya, Ya Tuhan bila dalam urusan menciptakan alasan dia akan sangat tenang. Setenang wajah damai bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

.

.

***18 REAL**

Petra menebarkan kedamaian pada dirinya, seolah membuka lembaran baru, menghapus semua duka lara di masa lalu.

Walau kini jiwa Petra sudah terbebas dari Dunia yang singkat ini, dia percaya bahwa Petra akan selalu hidup, hidup dan memperhatikan dirinya dari balik biru langit yang terbentang luas.

Ini begitu nyata, nama gadis itu selalu tersebut dalam setiap angan dan doanya.

.

.

***19 SECRET**

Keduanya menyimpan rahasia besar secara bersamaan, pertama Petra mencintainya secara diam-diam. Dan kedua Levi yang diam-diam berfikir akan melamarnya ketika perang mengahadapi Titan berakhir.

.

.

***20 TITANS**

Petra sangat khawatir ketika _**Female Titan**_ mulai mengejar pasukan mereka, dia berinisiatif untuk menghadangnya.

"_**Heichou**_, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Rivaille tetap memacu kudanya seolah tak memperdulikan ucapan gadis itu.

"_**Heichou**_! Ku-mohon beri kami perintah!"

Rivaille masih menatap tikungan hutan itu dengan sangat tajam, "Tidak, tetap bergerak lanjutkan perjalanan kita," ucapnya pelan.

Gadis itu terlihat tak percaya dan kesal, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya untuk sekian kalinya pemuda itu hanya tak ingin membahayakan nyawanya.

.

.

***21 UNDERSTAND **

Petra paham Rivaille adalah senjata terkuat milik umat manusia, yang menyebabkan lelaki itu memiliki peranan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dibandingkan lelaki lainnya.

Banyak yang menuduhnya cemburu ketika melihat sang Kapten tengah menarik kasar kerah jubah ketua Hanji yang hampir saja menyebabkan Auruo termangsa oleh Titan.

Itu tidak... Petra hanya sedang memahami betapa besar peranan lelaki itu, melindungi umat manusia sekaligus dirinya. Paham bahwa Rivaille tak ingin teman-temannya ada yang terluka lebih jauh.

Dia begitu pengertian walaupun kasar.

.

.

***22 VISIT**

Suatu hari Petra pernah bertanya pada pemuda itu, bahwa saat ini dia sedang ingin mengunjungi apa. Jika ada tempatnya maka Petra berjanji akan menemaninya pergi.

"Ada suatu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi."

Seperti biasa rivaille mengucapkannya dengan tenang.

Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang begitu antusias, "kemana?"

"Tidak bisa dikunjungi sekarang, karena belum saat nya,"

"Ha? Memang nya tempat itu berada di mana _**Heichou**_?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini,"

"Dimana itu?"

"Di ha-"

Suaranya tersamarkan oleh sebuah teriakan menggema berasal dari ruang bawah.

"Heichou sepertinya Eren bermimpi buruk lagi, saya akan melihatnya!" lalu gadis itu segera berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah di mana Eren berada.

"-ti mu.."

Rivaille mendecih frustasi, terbesit sebuah ide bahwa esok hari dia akan menambahan jatah Eren untuk membersihkan 5 kebun dalam sekaligus

.

.

***23 WISH**

Bila dunia sudah aman dari jajahan para Titan, keduanya mempunyai harapan tersendiri.

Petra ingin melihat pasir putih di sekitar pantai, memancing ikan segar dari pinggiran sungai, menikmati hawa sejuk gunung di kala pagi, dan berfoto ria di tengah hamparan salju yang luas.

Sedangkan harapan Rivaille begitu sederhana, yaitu menikah dengan seorang gadis yang pintar membuat kopi dan tidak boleh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, itu saja.

.

.

***24 XYLOGRAPHY**

Gadis itu merasa Rivaille hampir menyerupai sebuah seni yang tercetak jelas di ukiran kayu, bentuknya begitu unik, bukan hanya bentuk, melainkan segalanya. Oh, pria itu sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya di saat pertama kali mereka bertatapan dalam pemilihan anggota Rivaille _**Skuad**_ lho.

.

.

***25 YEAR**

Penjajahan oleh Titan telah berakhir sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi...

Dua tahun yang lalu dia belum menikah,

Tahun lalu dia tak menikah,

Tahun ini dia juga tak menikah,

Tahun depan-pun dia tidak berencana untuk menikah.

Lalu, kapan dia akan menikah?

.

.

***26 ZEAL**

Sekarang dia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan, kehiduan di Dunia masih akan terus berjalan sesuai takdirnya. Satu hal yang siapa-pun tak pernah tahu, sebenarnya Rivaille pernah berfikir bahwa dia tak perlu menikah di sini, sekarang.

Jodoh tak lari kemana bila dia tak bersama Petra di Dunia yang singkat ini, maka dia akan menikahinya kelak di Surga.

Ah, mungkin jawaban mengapa dia masih begitu semangat untuk menjalani kehidupan yang sangat indah ini. Ya, dia tetap semangat!

.

**end**

**.**

Yeaaaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga :3

Aku selalu berharap mereka happy ending. :")

Terimakasih untuk kalian bila sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini, oh iya bila mereview tolong sekalian sebut juga minimal 2 huruf yang kalian sukai di cerita ini yah, hanya ingin mengetahui saja hihi ^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya. ^^


End file.
